RWBY: Fiery Soul (ReBoot Of My RWBY story)
by AkiraArchus
Summary: The world of Remnant has Seen Many a travesty The Human And Faunus Tensions the Creatures Of GRIMM but Than What of A Hero that has a Very Demonic Semblance? (OC x Ruby/Weiss/Blake/Yang) (Rated M for Language, Blood, Sexual references And Drug References) Genres: Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy Note: Written In Script Format sorry if It is hard to Read
1. Chapter 1: Akira Akai

_Author's note: _this Reboot Fanfic Changes Some things like The Protagonist is not a Faunus anymore

and has a Different Backstory and his Semblance is changed too

PS, it is Written in my Favorite Style

[Inside an old Warehouse]

Akira: (these guys are so dumb, leaving their Dust out in the open) *Snipes a Barrel and it Explodes*

Grunt: what the!?

Akira Suddenly Flies from his Sniping look out area and lands

Akira: hello, i'm Akira here to wreck your Shit!!

Switches his Sniper Rifle into To Pistals and Shoots a Grunt In the face a big guy Comes out of the bathroom and Sees his buddies all on the floor

Grunt: what!? what happened

Akira Taps the Grunt's Shoulder and he Looks at him

Akira: Lights out!! *punches him in jaw* (well that was easy)

????: you're such a Show off

Akira: but of Course, i am the Red Devil am i

????: you need to do something about that Narssisism

Akira: shut up, we need to ready our selves For everything

Grunt: *walks into the Warehouse than sees Akira and Runs But gets Shot by Akira*

Akira: i missed one

????: will you get back now i got word of what you need to do now Head to the Kingdom Of Vale

Akira: (Vale means i have to go to Beacon) What for?

????: you've been invited to Beacon Academy

Akira: damn, i got No choice do i

????: Don't Cause to much Trouble especially With all that Fire Dust you use

Akira: ………………like hell i'll get into trouble, becides One of the Professors at Beacon is a very Hot Blonde can't pass up to see miss GoodWitch

?????: *annoyed* you're going as a Student you moron!!

Akira: fine (Buzz kill)

4 panels are Shown and The First one Fills with a Picture of Akira as the Leader of the Team

????: I hope They will Get along well

[Meanwhile]

the other 3 Members of Akira's team are all seen doing their own Thing till they are Told to Go to Vale than Ozpin Is Shown looking at Data on some Special Students coming in

Ozpin: i see, that new Staff member has found our Special Ops Team

Akira is shown Killing a Spider like Grimm that he calls a Shadow Weaver

[A few Days later in Vale]

Rin: well i'm glad we made it

Akira: will, you please Put more Clothes Rin

Rin: aw, i know you like it ~

Ivy: Ugh, Rin you're making Him Uncomfortable

Rin: *sighs* fine i'll get more Clothes

Aya: we really need to make sure we Are A Proper Team

Akira: let's just go, Professor Ozpin will want to meet with us

The Four Panels reappear showing Akira, Rin, Ivy and Aya

completing The Team ARIA line up

**Chapter** **End**OC Protagonist Data -

Name - Akira Akai

Weapon- Red Inferno

Gender- Male

Aura Color- Red

Semblance- Hell Fire Soul

Semblance info- Akira's Skin Becomes A Semi liquid Layer that Burns on contact (Lower Aura Results in loss of Mental Control)

Backstory- Akira was Born Before his Parents Death he had no idea about The Huntsman and Huntresses soon A Group Learned of a Strange Semblance that causes a Person to become living Lava and Become As Savage as a Creature Of Grimm, Akira is Discovered to have this Semblance Earning him The Nickname "Red Devil" as well as being feared by Human and Faunus alike

Color Name- Red

Story Inspiration- Dante's Inferno

TEAM ARIA - Akira, Rin,Ivy and Aya


	2. Chapter 2: Beacon Academy

[Inside Ozpin's Office]

Team ARIA enter The Office and Ozpin Greets them

Ozpin: ah, welcome Team ARIA i see you made it on time

Akira: hello Professor Ozpin

Ozpin: Mr Akai, i heard about some interesting things about you especially that Semblance of your's the things they did to you to Control your Power suspicious activity of course but you made it out of that

Akira: ………so you know about the Experiment they done to enhibit my Semblance ?

Ozpin: yes, those Braces on your Wrists contain a Drug that causes you to go into a State of Rage doesn't it?

Aya: he doesn't like Using the Braces though he says the Drug they used in them is made from the Blood of A Human That Was Dunked into a Pit That Creates GRIMM

Akira:…………*winces* i don't want to talk about that !!

Ivy: we should move on

Ozpin: i have to tell you Four your Mission here at The Academy is to study and train as Huntsman And Huntresses, One Team here would probably be good for you to Meet and Work with i'll have them Meet you soon in the mean time head to your Dorm room

Akira: yes sir

Akira and his Team Leaves Ozpin's Office and Head to there Dorm Room till Lunch

[Later at The Cafeteria]

Akira: (huh, this is a big Cafeteria)

Akira Sees Cardin Bullying other Students Namely Velvet and Jaune

Akira: (what is wrong with that guy!?) Hey!! leave Them alone!!

Cardin: huh, are you a new student?

Akira: my name is Akira Akai the Leader Of Team ARIA and i won't stand for your Bullying!!

Cardin: tch, what are you gonna do about it?

Akira: *takes out Red Inferno in Pistal Mode* i might get in Trouble for this, but you beed an Ass kicking right Now

Cardin: …………maybe later i don't want to fight right now but i'll Be at The Combat class

Akira: fine *puts away Red Inferno* see than

[Timeskip to Combat Class]

Goodwitch: ok,Class who'd like To be the Example for Our Class today

Cardin and Akira Raise Their Hands so does Pyrrha

Goodwitch: hmm, How about we set up a Special match Cardin, Akira and Pyrrha you'll Be Fighting each other you may Help Each other against one but i recomend you fight on your own

Akira, Cardin and Pyrrha get ready To Fight Once they are Ready they Are in the Arena Area of the room

Akira: (Pyrrha Nikos, she looks quite Capable of Fighting) alright, let's see what you got you two

the Three of them start their Fight with Akira Firing at Cardin and Pyrrha Is Fighting while Staying clear of Akira's Bullets

Akira: (this is probably the most Thrilling Fight i been in, than again i don't usually fight Two People head on) not Bad Pyrrha

Pyrrha: you're Pretty good too Akira

Cardin: are you gonna fight me or continue talking!? *he tries to hit Akira but Misses* hold still will you!!

Akira: let me think, Nope

Akira fires more Bullets at Cardin and Pyrrha also Attacks Cardin while Making sure not to get in the way of Akira's Line of Fire

[A few Moments later]

Cardin's Aura drops to The Red Zone and He goes back to The Rest of the class to watch

Akira: Guess we should continue till one of us is done Right Pyrrha ?

Pyrrha: yes, let the Best fighter win

Pyrrha and Akira continue till they Both have low Aura

Akira: good fight, i can't believe i am low on Aura

Pyrrha: you really are a Good fighter Akira

Professor Goodwitch Looks at Akira and Pyrrha than their Aura Levels

Goowitch: you both Seem like good Combatants, As for Cardin someone Assist him to the Infirmary please

Akira: (guess i over did it)

[Hours later Akira Heads back to his Dorm room]

Akira Bumps into Ruby Rose and They Fall on top of Each other

Yang: Ruby !? oh, i see you made a New Friend in fact it looks like you've "Fallen" For him *gets a good look at him* Huba huba he is quite handsome ~

Ruby: Y-Yang!? *blushing Hard*

Akira: Sorry, Ruby was it? *gets up and Helps Ruby Up*

Ruby: y-yeah, uh and this is my Sister Yang

Yang: hello ~

Akira: *sweatdrops* uh, Hi (well she is rather Spunky, Wait SISTER !?)

Ruby: aaah !! my Cookies they Got Crumbled!!

Akira: i can get you more Cookies

Ruby: *gets stary Eyes* Really!?

Akira: yeah (oh boy i'm getting in over my head)

Yang: hey, we were gonna meet up with Professor Ozpin to meet a New Special Team i actually Wonder who their leader is?

Akira: well funny you should mention that, Cause i am The Leader of the New Team

Ruby/Yang: REALLY!?

** Chapter End**


	3. Chapter 3: Rage Unleashed

[outside a Warehouse]

Aya: so, we sure about this? i mean we don't really Know what this Warehouse holds

Akira: …………i know there is a White Fang recruitment happening here,We should be Careful though

Ivy: i'll use my Vines to Take out any Wandering White Fang members

Rin: hmm, they don't look to tough are you Sure they are that dangerous?

Akira: one Recruit is he uses………the same drug in my Braces on my Wrists

Aya: Akira this is Personal for you is it

Team ARIA goes into The Area of the Warehouse not noticing Blake and Sun when they Enter

[Several Hours later]

Roman gets in the Mech Suit stolen From Atlas and That fight goes outside while Team ARIA fight some White Fang Grunts till Akira Spots his Target

Akira: (there you are!?) hey!!

?????: been awhile huh, i see you never got the Braces on your Wrists off means you still got the Drug than i guess i should just use my Own

the Brace on the Unknown Young male inject the Mentioned liquid into him causing him to enhibit his own Aura

?????: hahahaha,now it's Show time!!

Akira: (i thought i never would use it again but) *the Two Braces on his Wrists inject the Liquid into him* i guess i have no choice!!

Akira's Eyes turn Orange and Shrink as the Drug in his Veins enhibits his Aura and Causes his Semblance to overclock and his Skin Becomes Simalar to Lava

Akira: i'm gonna, take you down here!!

?????: *crazy look on his face* i've been waiting for this!!

the two of them start Fighting but as they fight they lose Control of their Mental State becoming like The Creatures of GRIMM

Both: GRRRAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!

they continue to Fight and soon they get an Audience of Team RWBY and Sun after they lose Roman

Ruby: Akira!?

Yang: Ruby wait he looks like he is Losing his Mind don't get to close!!

Weiss: i didn't think he'd let this happen he seemed like a Good Fighter from what i saw before

Blake: Wait he didn't tell us about the Braces on his Wrists !!

Sun: Should we do Something?

Blake: i don't think we should it could be Dangerous

Akira: (losing My control over my mind, i got to win this before i become to much like a GRIMM)

?????: you seem to be losing your mind, i got used to using it for a while but you have not been using it

as the fight Continues Ruby tries to stay away till she Sees That Akira is about to lose the fight and she charges over and tries to help him

Yang: Ruby!!

Ruby changes Crescent Rose into Scythe mode and Attacks the Male Faunus using the Brace

Akira: R-Ruby!? Get out of here before i lose it and hurt you!!

Ruby: i don't want to!!

Weiss: *charges in with her Rapier* Ruby you Idiot what do you think you're Doing!?

Ruby: i don't know!! but i want to help him!!

????: pethetic!! i'll end it now!!

The Male Faunus tries to Attack Team RWBY But Akira Blocks him

Akira: your………fight is……with Me!!

Sun: *runs up* i don't know who you are but i'll help you since you are friends With Blake and all

the Male Faunus Runs off but says before he goes to far away

Omega: Call me Omega it's a Codename but i don't think i'll tell you my real Name!! Goodbye now!!

Akira: n-now to get the Braces to stop the ……………*faints from the Effects of the Drug Being inactive*

[Timeskip to The Infirmary of Beacon Academy ]

Ruby: (will he be ok?)

Ozpin Comes into the Infirmary and he sees Both Akira's Teammates and Team RWBY

Ozpin: ah, yes it seems he Hasn't Told you but those Braces on his Wrists inject a Drug called "Trigger"

RWBY: what!?

Weiss: that's Terrible who'd do that to him?

Ozpin: a Group of people who want to create Fighters that have no Mercy and Will Kill their Targets Be it Human, Faunus or GRIMM

Blake: Faunus too?

Ozpin: it Triggers the Person's Full potential while Causing them to Lose Self Control and Act as Deadly as The GRIMM they fight

Weiss: Professor who made the Drug?

Ozpin: a Company that calls them Self "Messiah Industries" their a Company that are trying to Make A Army of Warriors to make Huntsman and Huntresses obsolete as in Replace Them

Weiss: Messiah Industries? i don't think i heard of them

Ozpin: i wouldn't think you would as they were not public till one of their Experiments Escaped, that Experiment was Akira nicknamed The "Red Devil" for his brutality when using Trigger to Agment his Semblance

Weiss: how terrible, will he be able to Recover?

Ozpin: he should be fine in about a day in the Meantime i would like to Have You Make sure No one Distrubs him

[Meanwhile at Messiah Industries]

CEO: so, you found him at the White Fang Recruitment Event in Vale

Omega: yes, should we Inform our Client about this

CEO: No i'll take care of it, The Mistress will not be happy though not with The boy in the Custody Of Beacon Academy's Headmaster

[At The Mercenary HQ that Akira Works for]

Chloe: my little Brother should be Doing well at Vale, i mean Thanks to me he Made it into Beacon Academy

Mercenary: Lady Akai!? Professor Ozpin Sent a message

Chloe: bring the message to me!!

** Chapter End **

_Author's note _: Chloe Akai is Akira's Older Sister and is the Woman who Runs a Mercenary Group who works for The Kingdoms of Remnant and Protected Akira till the Day he was ready to train to Fight she was the one to Save Him From Messiah Industries when They took him When their Parents died


	4. Chapter 4: Ruby Asks Out Akira?

[Team ARIA's Dorm]

Aya: you sure you should be Up Akira i mean, you don't exactly have Your Aura fully Recovered

Akira: Shut up will you, i can't just stay laying around doing nothing

Rin: i certainly wouldn't mind you laying down

Akira: *Annoyed* of course You would,Mostly cause your a Perv

Rin: you know it!!

Ivy: by the way what of Ruby and her Team weren't they gonna gaurd you or something?

[Meanwhile]

Yang: Ruby what's up with you? you've acting weird since Akira………oh, You got your eye on a Coveted Prize don't you?

Ruby: what No i mean i am not thinking of Trying to ask Akira out or anything!!

Weiss: not very subtle are you?

Ruby: come on, you aren't very Subtle either Weiss

Weiss,Blake and Yang try to help Ruby come up with A way to Ask Akira out on a date

Yang: i know, How about you ask him to be Your date To the Dance

Ruby: i don't know, what if he Rejects me?

Yang: oh don't worry i got a way to Send him a Message for you Little Sister

[Hours later with Team ARIA]

Aya: i honestly think we should do something about the situation a Dance is happening

Akira: oh for Crying out, i'm Not gonna dance you know

Ivy: i see, What about if someone were to ask you?

Akira: i don't know

Someone Knocks on the Door and Akira opens in but no one is there but a Letter on the Ground

Akira: *picks up the letter* "would you like to go to the Dance?" (Who sent this?)

Rin: aw, You have a Secret Admire

Akira: Rin will you Please back off!!

[the Night of the Dance]

Akira: (still Not sure Who sent that letter) hmm? *looks over at Ruby who is Wearing Her Formal Dress*

Rin: you definitely should go over to her and ask if she is the One who sent you the Letter

Akira: ………………Fine

Akira Walks over To Ruby who is starting to Panic a bit

Akira: hey Ruby, did you happen to Send me a Message asking me out?

Ruby's Face Glows Bright like a Tomato

Ruby: wh-what would you anwser if i Did?

Akira: i Don't want to tell you if you're not the One who sent me the Message

Ruby: o-ok, i did i was the One who sent you that Message but i was Nervous of getting Rejected

Akira: why would i Reject you?

Ruby: well, I don't know i just don't think i am that worth taking time for

Akira: Ruby, you could have just Said you wanted to go on a date

Ruby: wait Really you Won't Reject me ?

Akira: maybe try and find out?

Ruby: o-ok, Akira would you go on a Date with me?

Akira: Sure Ruby

the Rest of the Night Goes on Ruby Chases after Cinder than Akira Sees Omega hiding in plain Sight as well They Fight them but Cinder and Omega Get away

[A While later]

Ruby: so, what Should we do Now For our date?

Akira: tell you what ? i'll get You some Cookies and we can Just Hang out at A Cafe

Ruby: y-yeah that Works

Yang Suddenly shows up Excited and Grabs Akira and Ruby in a Hug

Yang: ooh, You two are so cute together!!

Ruby/Akira: Yang let us go please!!

** Chapter End **


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Qrow and Winter

[Outside Beacon Academy]

Akira is Thinking about why Omega is Working with Cinder fall but he than he Hears a Fighting Happening

and He Rushes over to See Qrow And Winter fighting

Akira: (that Woman must be related to Weiss, But the other Guy i don't know)

Akira watches the Fight for a while and When it ends he Sees Ruby and Weiss approach Them

Ruby: Uncle Qrow!! *Hugs his Arm* Did you Miss me!?

Qrow: Nope *Pats Ruby's head*

Akira sees Weiss go straight to Winter

Weiss: Winter!! your Here, What's with all the Atlas Tech

Winter: Ironwood came to speak With Ozpin and i accompanied him here to Join the Meeting

Akira Approaches the four Of them And Realizes Winter must be Weiss's Sister

Akira: you're Weiss's Sister are you?

Winter: yes, are You a Friend of Her's

Akira: yeah, I guess so

Weiss: *slightly Blushing* uh, Winter this Girl here is My Teammate

Ruby acts Very Nervous about Meeting Winter

Akira: (Ruby, You dork)

Qrow: *Gets closer to Akira* hmm, something is Familiar about you but i don't exactly know why

Akira: *Sweatdrops* (is he ……Drunk?)

Ruby: Uncle Qrow, he Is the Leader Of Team ARIA

Qrow: You Mean this kid is the Guy Leading that Team ?

Akira: Precisely!! i am the Leader Of Team ARIA

Qrow: ………………(Doesn't seem like a Demon to Me, Ozpin must of been Joking)

[Hours later in Team RWBY's dorm]

Akira Watches Ruby and Qrow play a Fighting Game which Qrow Loses

Ruby: hahaha, In your Face old Man!!

Qrow: well Played kid, By the way Never call me "Old Man"

Yang: my turn

Akira: you think your going to Beat him?

Yang just picks up Ruby's Controller and Plays Against Qrow

Akira: (oh boy)

[Meanwhile In a Dreary Warehouse]

Roman: well, looks like We still got Things to do

Omega: we should be Hunting down The "Defective" Trigger User

Cinder: that is your job Omega, Our job is with the Academy itself

Omega: tch, fine i'll Do my Job you just don't screw up your Own Job Your Group And My Boss are working together for our Convenice

Cinder: Precisely, Now you better go

[Meanwhile With Team RWBY]

Ruby is Eating the Cookies That Akira Bought her while Little hearts Float around her

Yang: you look like your date with Akira went well

Ruby: gaah, Y-Yang Jeez don't do that!!

Blake: so, i take it you and Akira Are Close

Ruby: well Ever since Our Date He Has Been Buying me Cookies he's So Sweet *The Little Hearts Float from her Again*

Ruby's Dog Zwei barks Happily Surprising Blake

Blake: why is he Next too me !?

Ruby: aw, Zwei likes you Blake

Blake: i can do without a Dog Liking me thank you

[Meanwhile With Team ARIA]

Akira is thinking on getting Some Gifts for Everyone in Team RWBY and Rin, Ivy and Aya look at him With Smug looks

Akira: What?

Rin/Ivy/Aya: you like all of Them don't you ?

Akira: don't be Ridiculous, I'm only doing this to Thank them For all they helped us with

Rin: *Rolls her Eyes* Sure, Good luck Lover Boy

Akira: Shut it Rin

Akira leaves to Give Team RWBY their Gifts and Passes Jaune And His team

Jaune: who is that Guy?

Pyrrha: oh, that was Akira the Leader of Team ARIA it looks like he is carrying something and he's Heading to Ruby and her Team's Dorm Room

[Later At Team RWBY's Dorm room]

Akira Knocks on their Door and Yang Answers the Door

Yang: oh hey Akira, What are you doing here?

Akira: i wanted to give all gifts

RWBY: all of us!?

Akira: yeah, i thought i should Give you all something For Helping me and My Team

Akira's Scroll Rings and he takes it out

Akira: i got take this, uh I'll put this here

Before Leaving Akira sets A Box on the Desk in The dorm room

[Later On the Roof]

Akira Picks up the Call on his Scroll

Chloe: Hello, Little Brother

Akira: What is it Chloe?

Chloe: i got Some New Stuff For you i'll Have Someone Deliver it to Your Dorm Room

Akira: ok, what is it?

Chloe: New Dust Cartridges and An Upgrade for each of your Teammates

Akira: thanks Chloe i'll be sure to use the Upgrades

Akira Jumps from One of the Towers On to the Main Roof and Goes Back inside Ozpin sees Him do this And He Is Impressed

Ozpin: (it seems he Is more Acrobatic than I thought, i hope he Will Continue to Impress me)

[Cut to Akira Training In The Forest Fighting Some GRIMM]

Akira Dodges an Ursa and Kicks in the Face Than He Fires His Newly Upgraded Pistols

Akira: (personally i prefer the Fire Dust, But these New Cartridges pack way more Punch) hmm?

A Shadow Weaver GRIMM suddenly Pounces at Akira but he Dodges and Changes his Weapon into Sword mode

Akira: How'd you get here!?

Akira cuts one of the GRIMM's 8 Legs Off and it Roars in pain and Shoots Webs out of it's Mouth At Akira

Akira: huh!? gwaaagh

Akira Gets Cacooned By The Shadow Weaver GRIMM

Akira: well, this is Not good Guys you can Help Me Now!!

Rin, Ivy and Aya than Come running Using their Upgraded Weapons to fight the GRIMM Eventually They Defeat it and it Disintagrates apon death

Akira: ok, Now …………

Akira is Shown Still Tied up In The Shadow Weaver's Web

Akira: somebody cut me out of this Web!!

** Chapter End **


	6. Chapter 6: Akira VS Omega Round 2

Akira's Team and Team RWBY go on a mission together little do they Know that Omega Is Hunting Down Akira

Akira: (something feels off about this area) !?

Akira jumps out of the way of a Trap that Omega Placed

Akira: (Mines that use Dust!? but that can only mean that!?)

Akira dashes While Dodging the Exploding Dust Mines And he Jumps up And Than uses his Weapon in Sniper Rifle mode and shoots a Mine infront of Weiss alerting her to it but also Angering her

Weiss: will you watch it!!

Akira: *Lands* a "thank you" would be nice Ice Princess

Weiss: *blushes* shut up!!

Omega: hahaha, I thought you'd be here "Defective" hahaha

Akira switches his weapon to The Duel Pistols and Shoots at Omega

Omega: * his semblance activates and Blocks the Bullets* hahaha, come on is that all you got

Akira: grrr, Far from it!!

Omega: oh really ?*points his Weapon at Weiss* than i have my own Trump card!! hahaha

Akira: *His Eyes turn Orange* your opponent is me dumbass!!

Omega just Grins and Looks at Weiss while Pointing His Weapon at her

Omega: i wonder, will you Be able to Protect her from my Bullets?

Akira Dashes as Omega pulls the Trigger of his weapon

Weiss: *closes her eyes In fear of getting Killed*

Akira: *Activates his Semblance without using The Doses of Trigger in his Braces on his wrists* I'LL DESTROY YOU FOR INVOLVING HER IN OUR FIGHT, BASTARD!!!!!!

Omega: !? (wh-what how is he doing that!?)

The Ground Around Akira and Weiss is Cracked by the Pressure of Akira's Aura going Crazy

Akira: Rrraaaaaaagh!!!

Akira Dashes at Omega like a ball of fire Disappearing and than Reappearing Behind him Kicking him away into a near by Wall

Omega: agh, N-no way!? *stares at Akira in fear as He Approches him* st-st-stay away !?

Akira: what's the matter? were is all that Confidence you had Earlier!!

Omega: d-damn you!! *starts shooting at Akira only for the Bullets to Either melt from The heat From Akira or Get Reflected right Back At Him* Grrraaaagh!!!

Akira: you're the one who wanted to Defeat this "Defective" but i guess i'm only that way cause Trigger doesn't Have the Side Effect of turning me into a puppet of those Sons of Bitches!! *Grins with Insanity* hahahaha

Akira Kicks Omega in the stomach than Glares into his Eyes

Akira: do me a favor and stay down like the dog you are!! or i might just Finish you!!

Omega: *looks back at Akira in Fear* please, i won't threaten the girl again please Spare me!!

Akira: *points one Pistol at Omega's Shoulder * JACKPOT!!

Akira shoots A Fire Dust bullet into Omega's Shoulder

Omega: ngh………AAAAAAAAGH!!! it's Burning me!!

Akira: now is the time that you should Run away!!

Omega: ngh………y-you win this time!!

Omega runs away With Akira glaring at him

[A few hours later]

Weiss: (he Protected me,Is it possible that he doesn't want me to Be Hurt) *smiles abit*

Akira: (i might of over did it back there)

Akira's Sister Shows herself to Everyone and Looks at Weiss who is Smiling at Akira

Chloe: looks like You manged well, though i thought You'd probably saw The True Power of Akira's Semblance

Ruby: huh? what do you mean his True power of his Semblance ?

Chloe: Akira's Semblance, It usually only Let's Him gain an "Armor" of Magma Skin but when he gets really mad it Molds into something like Your Semblance Ruby

Ruby: like my Super Speed?

Chloe: yes in a Sense, though it also comes at a Risk with the other Abilities it gives him Loss of Sanity as well as Lessens his Humanity

Blake: Wait you mean he could Become like the Monsters we fight!?

Chloe: yes, the Semblance called "Hellfire soul" Could make him Even More Dangerous that the Creatures of GRIMM themselves

Ruby: how freighting

Chloe: which is why i sent him to Beacon cause i wanted him to Form Friendships to Be Certain his Humanity will still be intact or they could Calm him down

Everyone looks at Akira who is looking out of the Bullhead Ship as they head back to Beacon Academy

Aya: i'm sure he will be able to control it fully someday

Weiss: (Akira) *Clears her Throat* Well i for one am Grateful that he Protected me, Not that i couldn't of Gotten out of there Myself

Chloe: maybe so But Akira has never unleashed his full power Before ever

Yang: what about his first fight with that Omega guy?

Chloe: that was The Influence of Trigger remember the Cracks in the Ground when he Defended Weiss

Yang: oh right, That didn't happen back at the Werehouse

Chloe: in Truth The Version Of Trigger in His Braces only Set off what he calls Level 2 Of his Semblance

RWBY: Wait What!?

**Chapter End **


	7. Chapter 7: Preparations and Memories

_Author's Note: _

this Chapter will show Some Backstory For Akira and explain one of the things Messiah Industries did to Him in order to make the "Perfect" Warrior and Significance to How Pyrrha's Fate will impact him

[Ozpin's office]

Ozpin, Qrow, Winter, Glynda and Ironwood are having a Meeting that they end When Team ARIA Come in and they overheard Winter and Glynda arguing about Qrow and Winter's Fight

Winter: he was drunk!!

Glynda: he's always Drunk!!

everyone in the room look at Qrow who is drinking from his Flask and he Akwardly Reacts

Akira: really?

Ozpin: ah, yes Team ARIA i have a special job for you too do

Akira: right, what ever it is sir we can take care of it

Ozpin: we'll begin the preparations, for now continue your Investigations your Sister sent you for from the beginning

Akira: as you wish Professor

Team ARIA leaves the Office and head to their Dorm

[Meanwhile]

CEO: you failed, i thought you could defeat a Defective who can't use his Semblance without the help of Trigger since we locked his Emotions during the Experiment

Omega: you don't understand Sir, That girl seemed to Break through his Locked Emotional Matrix

CEO: impossible!! my technology and knowledge of Aura should be what i need to make the Perfect Warrior with no Fear or any Emotion!!

Omega: sir, none of us are Perfect yet

CEO: i won't let this stop me!! The VYTAL Festival hehehe yes that is when Lady Cinder will go through with her Plan and in the Chaos we'll Capture Him and Take a look at his Mental Block that i used to make sure his Emotions are in Check *Grins like a Maniac*

[Back at Beacon]

Ozpin: i see, so He Had a Mental Block that prevents him from using his True Power but it seems Team RWBY has an Effect on it could it be?

Chloe: that what he needs to go back to Normal is to be With those 4 young women, yes Messiah Industries tried to Make a Warrior with no Emotions at all

Ozpin: they may have Succeed till He Escaped and you found him shame your Parents Were Killed by what attacked them before Messiah industries took him

Chloe: who ever Killed our Parents that day Was able To cleave through them with the same Force of their own Attacks

Blake overhearing this is Shocked by what Chloe said and Is Horrified By the Realization

Blake: (Adam Killed Akira's Parents !? But when could he have done that without me Knowing?)

[Meanwhile At Team ARIA's special Mission]

Akira: (so we Just have to help The Atlasian Gaurds for Now easy job, but i also Need to find the Werabouts of my Parents's Killer that Masked Man)

Akira Is Gritting his teeth thinking of the Vicious Man Who Killed his Parents but When He sees Blake he some how Felt Calmer

Akira: (but why does she and the others of her team seem to keep me Calm, ugh i don't get it why is it like this!!?)

Ironwood looks at Akira with Curiosity about his strength as Not just a Huntsman But a Soldier as well

Ironwood: (he may just be one of The Strongest Here along with a few others)

Akira sees Jaune and his team and Decides to take a Break to Properly Form Friendships with them little does he know that He and Jaune are going to Become Good Friends over a Common Reason

[Meanwhile]

Chloe is looking at a Photo of Herself with A younger Akira smiling with Their Parents and a Younger Pyrrha Nikos who was good Friends with Akira as Kids

Chloe: *Smiles* (She Was always nice to him,she even thought him about Aura) to bad Akira doesn't Remember their Friendship Cause of Messiah industries Experiment Surpressed his Memory of others but Family members *Tears up as she Thinks of Akira not remembering His Old Friends*

** Chapter End **


	8. Chapter 8: Akira Unleashes his Power

[VYTAL Festival]

Akira and his Team are gaurding the Festival Grounds than they take a Break and go to the Noodle stand meeting up with team RWBY and JPNR

Akira: hey guys, uh what's up with Jaune?

Jaune: nothing

Ren: Nora kind of said a painful Truth

Akira: oh, Well cheer up Jaune you at least are a good leader

Jaune: yeah, You're right!!

Jaune Cheers up thanks to Akira little do the Happy group of friends know a huge Tragedy is about to happen a Tragedy that will shake The Kingdom of Vale and all of Remnant as well

Blake: *looks at Akira with a worried Expression* (he looks so happy, yet i know he must feel terrible for what happened to his parents)

Blake felt Gulity about Adam killing Akira's Parents the Year before he was taken by Messiah industries

[Meanwhile]

Ozpin is Sifting through the data on Akira and his Semblance the very Data Chloe gave to him in hopes of unlocking Akira's true Power again

Ozpin: (hmm, his Semblance is supposed to be caused by Emotion it seems, could it be that his full power can't be used cause of those Experiments those people did on him and Trigger CAN'T enhance him)

As this is happening the plan to transfer the Fall Maiden's Powers is also being set in Motion Akira is about to have the Motivation needed to break free from the "Shackles" that hold his Power down

[Timeskip to the start of the Fall]

Akira fights Omega one last time and as they clash Akira wants to ask One question to Omega

Akira: WHY ARE YOU WORKING WITH THEM!? HUH!?

Omega: hahahahaha, you think I'm with them well the Masked Man you wanted to kill is coming too and he is here not for you but one your…………Girlfriends!!

Akira: !?(you……………you !!)BASTARD!!!!

Akira unleashes so much power activating his Semblance and Breaking the "Trigger Braces" off his wrists and the ground cracks around him as his Aura reaches it's limits and Eyes glow fully Orange with Anger, Love, Trust, Hatred, Faith every last bit of Emotion is released as he that becomes a ball of fire disappearing and than reappearing behind Omega again and again

~Flare from "from Commonplace to Worlds strongest" plays~

Akira: I WILL NOT FORGIVE ANYONE WHO HARMS THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT!!!

Omega: gwaaaagh*spits up a bit of blood* ngh…………i-impossible!? how are you able to break the Braces!? you shouldn't be able to use this much power!!

Akira: you think i am at your level, you Messiah industries lapdog!? HUH!?

Akira punches Omega toward the ground without using his Weapon

Omega: grrraaaaaagh!!! *his body smashes a crater into the Ground*

Akira: you have no idea who you're Dealing with!! I AM AKIRA AKAI!! the red devil!! and i am the one who'll protect Team RWBY from you all!!

Akira Eventually Defeats and kills Omega and Omega Disintagrates like a GRIMM This all wittnessed by Akira's Older Sister

Chloe: (h-he Finially did it!? he actually is in full control without "Control" incredible !!)

Akira: (i think i used to much power) *falls onto the ground Fainted from the fight*

while all this happens the Fall of Beacon continues Yang loses her arm, Pyrrha…………is killed by Cinder who steals the Fall Maiden's Power, Ozpin dies and Beacon Academy is Wrecked by Hordes of GRIMM

Narrator: the Time for our heroes life at Beacon Has come to an end but they still have hope and There are still GRIMM to Slay, As for Akira and his Team they were split up and it seems his sister has also disappeared after the fall the one who decided to take him in for now was none other than Yang's Father Tai who Believes They may need each other to keep each other company and give each other support the time of beacon Academy has Ended but our heroes will still fight for the people who can't fight


	9. Chapter 9: Akira Meets Yang's Mother

Narrator: it has been awhile since the fall of Beacon But Akira and Yang are trying to get by together Yang has just gotten her new mechanical Arm and she is preparing to leave to find a Certain someone

[Outside Tai's Cottage]

Akira: Yang!! i'm Coming with you!!

Yang: ok, but we are taking my Bike you Know you'll have to hold on tight

Akira: *his face Glows with Heat* uh, y-yeah got it!!

Yang and Akira ride in search of the Person Yang is looking for

Akira: hey, Yang!?

Yang: What?

Akira: who are you looking for?

Yang: i can't tell you right Now!! let's Just say she is important to me

Akira: (someone important? her Mother? or is it Ruby we're looking for?) alright, i will be with you ever second than Yang!!

Yang: *smirks a little* hey, careful there You're getting a bit Handsy there

Akira looks at his Hands which are Quite close to Yang's Butt

Akira: gwaaah!! Sorry Yang!!

Yang: no no, it's fine you better hold on tight though don't want you falling off my bike

Akira: ok (she really does have a Nice Figure, No don't be like that right now save that for a better time)

After a while they Make to the Camp Of Raven Yang's Mother apon Meeting her Akira seems to Get a bit Flustered by the fact that Yang And her Mother are both extremely Beautiful they also find out that the Bandits working for Raven are holding Weiss Captive

[Raven's Bandit camp]

Raven: so young man are you my Daughter's Boyfriend?

Akira: well, i won't deny nor confirm that but she is someone i care about the girl you have in that cage is also Important to me

Raven: i see, well if you need anything just ask i'll do what i can to help you out

Yang and Weiss are preparing to head out in search of the others Leaving Akira in the camp

[A little while later Akira has thought of what to ask Raven]

Akira Enters Raven's tent to ask her for help with a task he wants to do

Raven: i see that you're here to ask me something what is it you need?

Akira: do you have any way to help others far from here?

Raven:well i do have my Semblance that might help but i need connection to the person for it to work

Akira: what about Qrow than?

Raven: you know my brother, yes i might be able to help you with that

Akira: thanks, i have a feeling that i could get your Help

Raven: on one Condition though

Akira: (damn it all) what Condition?

Raven gets Closer to Akira causing him to get flustered

Raven: i may be Yang's mom but, i am a woman so i feel as though you might be of service to me

Akira: *blinks his eyes* WHAT!? WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING AAAAAAH!!!

Other Bandits in the Camp hear Akira but just continue their own thing

[Else where a little bit later]

Akira comes running to assist Ruby, Jaune, Ren, Nora and Qrow with Tyrain From an Alley way

Akira: *brings out his Weapon in Sniper rifle mode* (i am never doing that again)

Ruby: Akira, how did you get here!?

Akira: *sweatdrops with a Rather disturbed look in his eye* I don't want to talk about it

Tyrian: whose this guy?

Akira: a Scorpion Faunus, tch i see what's going on here!! you're after Ruby are you!?

Tyrian: hahaha, this guy knows his stuff

Qrow looks at Akira and Realizes that he must of gotten help

Qrow: you got help didn't you kid!?

Akira: no time to Explain, let's take care of this Creepy Crawly guy

Tyrian tries to Sting Akira though he ends up stabing The Molten Armor formed on Akira's Skin

Tyrian: hehehe, you got an interesting ability there now that i think of it the Queen wanted someone to take care of you as well!!

Akira: the hell are you talking about?

Akira jumps away from Tyrian switching his weapon to The Duel Gun mode and shoots at Tyrian

Tyrian: *laughs insanely* you have no clue do you?

Akira: STOP BLOCKING MY BULLETS WITH YOUR DAMN TAIL!!

Akira continues To Shoot at Tyrian

trying to mainly Deal damage but also distracting him till his tail Is cut off and than he Eventually Retreats leaving Qrow injured

Akira: hey!! get back here!!

Ruby: Akira wait!!

Akira stops and stares over at Ruby who is worrying about her Uncle

Akira: we should get him to safety and get him healed up that poison might be very bad for him unless we get it treated

Nora: can we make it?

Ren: we should be able to

Jaune: than let's get going

Akira and the others head back to the Villa house Qrow stays in to get him healed up and Akira decides to do some upgrades on his weapon

Akira: (at least i got back to were Ruby is)

[Meanwhile at a Farm]

A young man who is getting talked to by Ozpin in his head is shown Preparing to leave the farm to do as Ozpin's voice is asking him to do

Narrator: Akira has Gotten Back together with Ruby and Her Current Team, What will happen next for our Heroes and How will Akira react to Oscar

-~-~-**Chapter End**_-~-~-_


	10. Chapter 10: Warped to Menagerie

_Author's__Note: _the bonus scene is not part of the main story for this Chapter it is just for a bit of Ecchi genre style Humor as a nod to Anime and Manga next chapter will not have a Bonus Scene unless it is requested by a Reader of the story thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy

Akira,Ruby,Jaune,Ren and Nora are waiting for Qrow who is doing better now but is out at the town bar

Once Qrow does return he is drunk and a young boy is with him Akira gets a bit weirded out than as he thinks of the situation several panels fly around him with chibi versions of Qrow and Oscar meeting

Akira: (ok, this drunkard just kidnapped a kid if that is so we are so gonna get in trouble)

Ruby than comes in complaining about not being able to read comics in peace than she sees Qrow on the couch

Ruby: Uncle Qrow are you drunk?

Qrow: *Drunken tone* Yup

Akira just looks at Qrow in shame that a teacher of a school for combat training can get so drunk

Akira: not the issue, who the heck is this kid!?

Oscar: uh, i'm Oscar you might know me as ………Professor Ozpin?

the others are speechless at what was just told them but Akira is the most shocked

Akira: O-Ozpin!!? (i knew something was weird about that guy, but soul transferring is not something i was expecting)

after introductions are done Akira is shown walking outside the area when he spots something weird

he proceeded to get closer to what he saw which seems to be a device of some kind when he touches it it warps him to a secret lab of Messaiah industries that was abandoned which is in a secluded area of Blake's home town

Akira: (this is that town for the Faunus, i better not get caught or i might get sent to some kind of prison or maybe get killed)

Akira tries to stealthy look around the big house he finds walking away from the abandoned lab and is stopped by an older Faunus woman who noticed he was near a window

Faunus Woman: ah, sorry sir i wasn't expecting company other than the one inside the house

Akira: you aren't gonna tell any White Fang goons i'm here right?

Faunus lady: heavens no, i know you don't mean any harm in fact you seem like you've had similar troubles like us Faunus

Akira: i see, even though i'm not a Faunus? you know that i have a dark Aura?

the woman tells him that her daughter came back to town which than shocks him

Akira: are you Blake's mom!?

Kali: yes, *chuckles softly* you know she introduced me to one of her friends though she left out the part of having another handsome boy as a friend

Akira: i'm Akira, i guess i should call you Mrs. Belladonna?

Kali: no no, you can call me what you want

a bit later Akira reunites with Blake only for a fight to start with Blake's old friend Akira tries to help Blake's father to show him he does respect Faunus despite not being one himself

when the fight ends Blake comfronts Akira about how he got there he explains that an old lab is in the wooded area behind her family's home

Ghira: what!? a lab behind our home?

Akira: don't worry sir it seems like it is abandoned it's deep in the wooded area too, almost like it was there before all of you settled here

Ghira: well, young man you may not be a Faunus but you certainly know how we are mistreated for bad reasons just cause people discriminate against us

Akira: the warp i used seems to be one way, so i can't get back to Ruby and her group right now

Blake: you were with Ruby before you warped here?

Akira: yes, i'm sure we'll rejoin soon

Ghira: very well you may stay here if you want, just don't cause trouble well anymore trouble that is

Akira: yes sir!! (though why is there a lab in the wooded area here?)

Akira has been teleported from near Qrow's home to Menagerie by a strange device that can only be used one way and seems to may have broke on the other end, though now Akira has been reunited with Blake and even Sun Wukong is there too how will Akira deal with the other Faunus that might not be so nice to him

-~-[Meanwhile]-~-

CEO: the lab near Menagerie has been found, looks like i'll have to awaken you early my creation!!

a tube of liquid is shown with a pale being in it with the Greek emblem of Alpha on her right thigh

CEO: Princess Alpha!! hunt down Akira the Red Devil and eliminate him!!

Alpha: as you wish "father"

the girl vanishes from the tank and appears on a roof in Menagerie wearing rather revealing clothes

Alpha: eliminate the "Red Devil"

The Chapter ends with the girl codenamed Alpha beginning her hunt for Akira

-**Chapter End**-

-~-[Bonus Scene]-~-

Akira is pointed to a hot springs shop by a rather rude Faunus and he ends up walking in at a bad time

Akira:………………*his face glows Red*

some how by dumb luck Akira got into a stereotypical harem gag were the boy walks in on a girl who is bathing

Blake: *blushing but remains calm* g-get out will you, i don't want you to see me like this

the beautiful Cat Faunus is trying to hide herself with a towel

Akira: i-i'm sorry Blake!!

Akira runs out leaving a few small flames behind

Blake: (idiot, he should have been more careful)

-~-[Bonus Scene end]-~-


	11. Chapter 11: VS Adam Taurus

_Author's note: _This chapter will be time skipping a bit to after Blake leaves her home again in the actual series and will have Yang meet up with them in this chapter also Adam will be in this chapter

without further adieu

-the Chapter starts now!!-

-~-[Belladonna Household]-~-

Akira has been staying awhile in Blake's family home the problem is well Kali keeps embressing both Akira and Blake

after a while Blake decides that she should get back together with the others Akira of course tells her he is coming with her

-~-[Time skip to later]-~-

Akira and Blake are on there way to find the others at some point Adam tries to attack Blake leading to a fight

while Blake is fighting Adam Akira has a flashback to when he killed his parents than it dawned on Akira

Blake tries to tell Adam to forget about her than

Adam: *removes his blindfold* people hurt me long before you did Blake, you didn't leave scars Blake you only left me alone

Blake hears Yang's bike than Adam looks at Akira too pointing his gun at him

Adam: and you!! you think i had a choice between sparing your parents or my safety!!

Akira's eyes change from blue to Orange and Akira switchs his weapon to twin blade mode

Akira: my parents loved the Faunus and you killed them!! i won't forgive you, you son of a bitch!!

Akira charges at Adam just as Yang arrives and both Yang and Blake are ready to fight Adam

Adam: *uses his sword to block Akira's attacks* i thought you'd be like this, but you really want too fight me like this my fight is with Blake and Yang

Akira: you're wrong!! you killed my parents and hurt Blake, you even cut off Yang's arm you are unforgivable!!

as Akira screams at Adam the ground beneath him cracks from Akira's Aura starting to go out of control and his eyes start to glow Orange with no whites in his eyes

Blake and Yang look at Akira concerned for him yet they still need to take care of Adam

Blake ends up almost falling off the edge of the baren cliff than she tries to clime up all while Akira and Yang fight Adam

Adam: *looking at Akira than at Yang* WHAT DOES BLAKE SEE IN YOU TWO!?

Akira and Yang both fight Adam while Blake is climbing the rocky wall of a cliff

Akira: rrrrraaaaaagh!!!!!

Akira begins warping behind Adam and attempting to attack from behind

Adam: ngh…………attacking from behind? you and Blake are alike you're both cowards!!

Adam tries to attack Akira only for Akira to grab the blade of Adam's sword surprising him than Blake stabs Adam in the back

Adam:………oh………

Akira disappears and kicks Adam off the cliff were they were fighting him

Akira: ………………(need to try to get control again)

Akira tries to relax only to lose more control but than Blake and Yang grab Akira hugging him

Both: you are not alone, you're never alone

just as this happens Alpha the female Messiah Industries lapdog sent to kill Akira shoots at the trio once she sees them

Akira gains his control back than blocks the bullet with his arms

Akira: Blake……Yang, you two move on ahead this one is mine!!

Blake and Yang nod and they leave to meet up with the others just as they do Akira looks at Alpha

Akira: is the CEO so desperate that he sends a half naked female experiment to kill me!?

Alpha: irrelevant, you are my target and i will not disappoint "father"

Akira: i see (this chick is rather busty, if she wasn't my enemy she might actually be hot)

Alpha switches her own weapon into a dagger like weapon than charges at Akira and Akira blocks the attack

Alpha: impressive, you were able to regain the true form of your Semblance though it won't help you

Akira: that's what you think!! (i can't use the full power of my Semblance, or i'll lose my mental control again)

Akira and Alpha stare each other down as the chapter draws to a close

-~-~-**Chapter End**-~-~-


	12. Chapter 12: VS Alpha -Finale of book 1-

-~-[ cliff ]-~-

Akira changes his weapon into pistol mode ready to fire at his enemy

Alpha: you think i'll be easy to defeat like Omega was? haha, you're more brain dead than i thought you were

Akira stands his ground and sees that Alpha changed her weapon too

Akira: how much Trigger is in your system!? cause you definitely have no clue about how strong emotions are!!

Alpha charges at Akira taking a few hits but Alpha gets burned on contact

Akira: i don't think you will be able to defeat me!!

Alpha laughs than changes her weapon's form again

Alpha: you'll have to see about that

they both fight while changing their weapons form at each moment they get close or farther away

Akira: (i got to beat her than join back up with the others!!)

Alpha tries to kick Akira toward the edge of the cliff but than she is stopped by a certain blonde haired young woman

Akira: Yang!? i thought i told you to go on ahead!?

Yang: i did!! i brought back up too

the others aim their weapons toward Alpha as she sneers at Akira

Alpha: you need to fight me alone, it's not my business to fight all of you

Alpha escapes and the group leaves the area heading back to the rest of the group

after that they make there way to Atlas to find the next artifact Ruby had the first artifact on her waist

-[Meanwhile at Messiah Industries]-

the CEO is becoming furious with how many times Akira has stopped his plans that he inlists a "bounty hunter" who kills targets for a supply of Dust

CEO: do not underestimate him, he is…………special he could burn you to ash if you let him yet he couldn't when he was under the influence of Trigger

Bounty Hunter: a pretty hefty job, i'll need a big supply of Dust to kill the target that is this powerful

the CEO grins at the Bounty Hunter and hands over not two but five crates of Dust that was brought by a Messiah Industries grunt

the Bounty Hunter laughs then he leaves now ready to hunt down Akira

-~-[Back with our heroes]-~-

the group is almost in Atlas when a bullet zips past Ruby the shooter was Alpha who is extremely mad

Alpha: you really have done it now!!!

Akira turns into a fire ball and appears behind Alpha pointing his weapon in gun mode right at Alpha's head from the back

Alpha: *wide eyes in fear* p-please, y-you don't understand if i don't kill you f-father will………

Akira's eyes burn orange in rage and glares at the girl

Akira: i've had enough of your lies Alpha!!! you have no idea what your "father" did to me when he experimented with my power

the others try to calm Akira down and not rush to drastic measures to stop Alpha from chasing them

Alpha: i failed to take you down or bring you to him, so father might have hired a bounty hunter to hunt you down!! that's how it always went

Akira looks at the others then back at Alpha and closes his eyes

Akira: do you remember what the CEO called me as my code name?

the girl nods and looks over at Ruby and the others

Alpha: Akira isn't known only as the Red Devil but he also is called "Delta"

the others look at Akira with curiosity as to what Alpha meant by that

Akira: she tells the truth

Akira moves his bangs heating them to keep his bangs off his forehead revealing the greek symbol for Delta

Alpha: you should have never made friends, they changed you

with what Alpha said she uses her Semblance and becomes a ball of light and beams out of sight

Akira: (she got away, but at least my friends are safe)

after Alpha leaves the group continues their trip to the next kingdom in Remnant

the chapter draws to a close showing the group heading off then shows the CEO of Messiah Industries and Salem's Cabal of Supporters

-TO BE CONTINUED SEQUAL STORY-


End file.
